always with the choco
by lionslikefanfiction
Summary: Remus/chocolate ; collection of short stories
1. dyouvegot any chocolate?

I fancy the Remus/chocolate ship so here's a little something.

*btw, there will be more chapters, just please don't pressure me with the ' oh i cant wait for the new chapter, hope you do it soon ' because i'm really lazy and I have fanfics on my phone just waiting for me to edit and upload them but i'm just too lazy xD *

* * *

><p>''Paaaaaads?''<p>

''Yes Remus?''  
>''Dyouve gomany mhocolame?''<br>''If I what?''  
>''Chocolate?''<br>''But you already ate like 3 or something.''  
>''But I want mole!'' Remus pouted.<br>''Did you seriously just say mole instead of more?''  
>''I've got low sugar okay? Now get me some chocolate!''<br>''Fine, fine, Merlin's pants Remus, are you a girl or something?''

Remus looked like he was about to start shooting fire through his eyes and Sirius realised his mistake so he ran out of the room and into the kitchen, as fast as he could. When he shut the door Remus' face changed into a smiling-I-got-what-I-wanted kind of smirk.


	2. sexy dream

Oh boy! Thee shall read old English!

*I sometimes seriously have moments when I talk like this to myself and this kind of stuff usually comes out of it*

* * *

><p>''Abrghh''<p>

Sirius woke up to some strange noises. He never had a deep sleep anyway. He listened very carefully.

''Abrghh''

Sirius wasn't sure but it seemed like it was either coming from Remus' or James' bed. He decided to wake up James first.

''James! James!''  
>''What?''<br>''Are you awake?''  
>''I am now.''<br>''Shhhh.''

Sirius listened, as the noises continued. So it wasn't James.

''Orhhh!''

But James heard them now too and he snapped open his eyes, why the noises were voiced in such a seductive manner.

''I think Remus is having a nightmare, James.''

The addressed boy looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

''Are you really that daft Black? These noises are way too sexual to be a nightmare.''

''What..? Do you mean?''

James nodded even though Sirius couldn't see him.

''Our little Remus? A wet dream? We must hear this!''  
>''Why I agree sir Black. We shall find out misters Remus' attractions when he shall moan her name.''<br>''You're taking this way to seriously James.''  
>''Shut up, tosser.''<p>

They both climbed out of their beds and sat down next to Remus'.

''Arghcho.''  
>''What did he say?''<br>''Shut up!''  
>''Argchoco...ocola...ate..mmmm.. Milk-cho-late.''<br>''Did he say what I think he said?''  
>''I think so.''<br>''Oh my god! Remus is dreaming sexy dreams about chocolate!''

The boys exchanged looks and burst out in uncontrollable laughter


	3. The smell of chocolate

Remus was lying on his bed, reading a book when Sirius entered the room. He thought it was strange that the black haired boy didn't say hello.  
>- Hai, Sirius?<br>Sirius snapped around and quickly hid his arms behind his back.  
>- Erm, ello Re-Remus.<br>The addressed boy raised his eyebrow.  
>- Sirius? Are you hiding something from me?<br>- Phhh, what? Of course not.  
>- Yes you are! Remus grinned.<br>- What is it? He jumped from his bed and in one big step he was standing by Sirius, looking him in the eyes.  
>- Its nothing; Sirius gulped.<br>- Yeees it is.  
>They started fighting, Remus trying to reach behind Sirius and Sirius pushing away Remus with one hand. All of the sudden Remus stopped.<br>- What is that smell Sirius?  
>- Wha wha t?<br>- It's almost like... Chocolate! Sirius! Are you hiding chocolate from me?  
>Sirius bowed his head<br>- It'snotchocolate; he mumbled  
>- What is it then?<br>Sirius let go of Remus and showed him what he was hiding.  
>Remus wasn't quite sure what that was supposed to be. It said axe on it but it was only a black box. It didn't look like a tool for chopping heads at all.<br>- It's a perfume.  
>- Oooooh.<br>- Yeah.  
>- And it smells of chocolate?<br>Sirius nodded.  
>An idea popped in Remus' head. He smirked.<br>- Why did you buy a chocolate perfume?  
>- Becsyulkchclt.<br>- What?  
>- I bought it because you like chocolate.<br>- And you wanted to smell like chocolate?  
>Sirius nodded, shyly.<p> 


End file.
